gmtaresrpgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Half-Elf Girls and Shadow beings
We have learned much since I last wrote. We now know the crystals are capable of possessing people. Though in many cases it was a mild possession, as if someone else was in the person's head, whispering to them. Those effected radiate enchantment magic. Though convincing my allies that people we encountered who are clearly infected and displaying enchantment magic are actually possessed seems most difficult. The arcane is clearly not the forte of the simple minded folk I travel with. We know the beings are creatures of chaos. The spell, 'protection from chaos' has managed to block, protect and drive out the entities. Though this is dangerous as they tend to jump to the nearest person who is unprotected. Giaus the brute of a Paladin became infected in this way. I won't lie, taking him down put a smile upon my face. Though only for a moment. He managed to shake the effects for a short period of time and refused to have any more magical procedures performed on him. We left him behind with his church. He will have to answer to his goddess now. Tessic continues to tag along with us. He even casted a spell at me. I do not trust him. We found another one possessed by the entities. A young sorceress. She must of happened upon a crystal in an old fort. The crystal however was removed or more likely evaporated, much like the one Lady Antai had. My party seemed confused by this, some even refused to believe she was enchanted or possessed because they could not find the actual crystal. I informed them she had enchantment magic coming off her but this seemed to of fallen upon deaf ears. She was with a young boy. A warrior really, a sweet kid but blind to the issue at hand. I very much wanted to help these two. And with some difficulty we did just that. They are sweet kids they deserved a chance... Shes a half-elf girl, bristling with Elven pride, the humans would call it arrogance, but they don't understand such things. Her background, as it appears, the source of her power is an ancestor from the shadow plane. She had no memory of her possession, and unlike the previous cases it appears the being had full control of her. Did the crystal evaporate after possessing her? If so then what of the crystal Antai had? If Antai had been possessed in such a manner we might not even know it. Though there are no hints that this has happened. I wonder what the source of Antai's power is.... After we returned, Nysath parted ways with us to look after Giaus, we discovered both Giaus and the possessed cleric began screaming about 'the conduit', about having lost the conduit. This started shortly after we freed the girl. Is she more important than she looks? After nearly loosing Vanatora to spider poison we made it to another crystal, this time back home in Andoran, once there we faced off against a being of pure shadow. Seeemed only hurt by magic, though resistant to magic and especially to cold. Is this one of the beings? if so why was it different this time? There is much more to learn.